The present invention relates to an ink ribbon structure and device for printers, particularly matrix printers, wherein a ribbon cassette or cartridge is supported in a mounting structure on and in the frame of the printer, and wherein particularly mounting pins are provided which engage the ribbon cassette or cartridge.
Certain structures are known for the mounting of ink ribbon cassettes or cartridges which include mounting pins that extend from the broad sides of a ribbon cartridge which pins are received by appropriate slots in the frame of the printer. The front end of the cartridge cooperates with a cam structure arranged in the vicinity of the printing platen. The cam structure provides certain lifting movements imparted upon it by a cam shaft, which, in turn, is motor driven. The ribbon or cartridge may contain an endless ribbon either directly or by way of an inserted cassette which ribbon is exposed in certain portions for engagement with a drive such as a capstan or the like, and cooperating with rollers arrange inside the cassette or cartridge. Specifically, the ribbon emerges from a certain cartridge exit and is paid into the vicinity of the printing platen, passes the gap between the printing head and the platen, and re-enters the cartridge still more or less in the vicinity of the printing platen. Entrance and exit for the ribbon are particularly provided in certain projections of the ribbon cartridge. The endless ribbon, therefore, runs in a kind of closed loop. The ribbon cartridge itself is exchangable and rests on supports as stated.
European Pat. No. 158,963 discloses generally a device of the foregoing variety. In particular, that patent discloses a multi band-multi color ribbon and a cartridge for such a ribbon, for multicolored printing. The cartridge itself is maintained in the frame through a pair of aligned pins to be pivoted on the printer frame, the pivoting being such that in a kind of variable pitch one or the other of the prallel running ink bands can be put directly in alignment with the location of printing. This pitch-like movement obtains through a cam structure which includes a cam shaft being driven by an electric motor. This particular device is limited to multicolor band ribbons. For single color ribbons one needs a modified cartridge such that two different cartridges are required. This circumstance is needlessly time-consuming and expensive. A system that requires two different kinds of ribbon cartridges, moreover, increases inventory.